<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>駝賢《Remi爸爸》第八章 by akicrystal0114</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474632">駝賢《Remi爸爸》第八章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114'>akicrystal0114</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>駝賢《Remi爸爸》第八章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第八章<br/>「所以，今天，我們又要奶孩子嗎？」裴珍映開著他的林寶堅尼，到李大輝家接他，卻看到了兩個小女孩，怎麼又是她們啊！</p>
<p>「帥氣哥哥！」彩英指著了裴珍映，「舅舅，你本來是要跟他約會嗎？」李大輝搖搖頭，說：「如果我的週末要泡湯的話，我親故的週末也得泡湯。」就是那種用最甜的語氣，說最狠的話。呀西！你找黃鉉辰、崔普閔和尹產賀任何一個都可以啊！為什麼找我？？？裴珍映在心中吶喊著，難怪要去愛寶樂園了。</p>
<p>「而且找裴珍映的話，可以免費進場。」李大輝機靈地對小姪女說，彩英點點頭，說舅舅真聰明。裴珍映覺得自己被欺騙了，寧願宅在家中打遊戲機了。Remi這時候走近了裴珍映，「帥氣哥哥，你真的要帶我去愛寶樂園嗎？爸爸還沒有帶過Remi去呢...」Remi使用了招牌撒嬌，「Remi答應一定會聽你們的話...不會給你跟輝叔叔添麻煩的。」果然孩子都是可愛的，裴珍映心軟了，也忘記了上次的慘痛經歷。「好吧，快點出發吧。」裴珍映把三個人都趕上車上，開車出發了。</p>
<p>「舅舅，我要買那個貓耳朵。」彩英拉住了李大輝的手袖，撒嬌。雖說大輝也經常撒嬌，但是他也不能抗拒小姪女的撒嬌，「可是我沒有錢啊。」李大輝真的看了看自己錢包，還有錢但不能讓河彩英用。「嗯...珍映哥！你也來看看這個！挺適合你嘛！」李大輝給裴珍映硬塞了一個髮箍，「你是認真的嗎？」裴珍映看著李大輝一臉認真，他點了點頭，「當然啦，誰會無緣無故欺騙裴家大少爺呢？」李大輝給他換了個貓耳朵，「這樣的珍映看上去比較好看。」他還給裴珍映順了順頭髮，這種視角看著李大輝，總感覺他特別可愛，雖說平時已經很可愛，但是稍微跕腿，對上了他的眸子，他微微一笑，真是撩人。</p>
<p>「輝叔叔，Remi也可以要嗎？」Remi拉了拉李大輝的衣角，「可以...吧！珍映哥？」他問裴珍映，無意中又在釋放魅力了。「當然。今天我請客。」裴珍映冷淡地說著，心裡卻是暖暖的，李大輝，真的跟其他人不一樣。</p>
<p>孩子們乖乖的牽著了李大輝的手，儘管裴珍映跟李大輝穿著相似的服裝，卻更像是多出來的一個人。「珍映哥，你牽著Remi吧，不然落單咯。」李大輝輕輕的對裴珍映說，這個裴珍映，總是冷冷淡淡的，明明對著孩子，笑一個也好啊。裴珍映牽著了Remi，隨著Remi這個熱愛玩機動遊戲的靈魂，他們登上了各式各樣的機動遊戲。兩個小女生倒是玩得開心，倒是兩個男人在海盜船和跳樓機大叫著，分別使出了狼嚎和水獺尖叫。</p>
<p>「海盜船很好玩，我要再玩一次！」Remi遺傳了金東賢家族的特徵，對於過山車等尖叫設施一概興奮地想再玩，要是不阻止，光玩上一整天也願意。「Remi啊...我要緩一下。」李大輝一邊溫柔地對Remi說，滿臉黑線，我不行了，說起海盜船，熟悉的回憶浮現在腦海裡，「叔叔呢，想起了我們的一個哥哥，珍映哥，你知道我說什麼嗎？」裴珍映點了點頭，笑容洋溢在臉上。</p>
<p>以前大學學生會，也組織了一次團建，李大輝和裴珍映都是新進社的，所以比起跟其他成員，他們倆老黏在一起，雖說朴佑鎮也在，但不得不說李大輝很黏裴珍映。「知道，你想說在奐哥吧。」裴珍映勾起了回憶，忍不住笑了。<br/>那時候的金在奐，在他們面前的鬼畜笑畫面，一切彷彿都成了過去。「很懷念呢，還是多虧那段時期，我們才那麼友好。」李大輝看著天空，當時的他們很友好，學生會的十一個人，活動的每個瞬間，還有回憶的一點一滴，隨著前輩們的畢業，內閣名存實亡，他們作為比較年輕的一群，也不得不接受解散的命運。</p>
<p>「那時候還真開心呢。」裴珍映也看著那片天空，幸好，你一直也在我身邊。雖然不得不承認，他最近已經很少在他的身邊，但那個位置，還是屬於他的。</p>
<p>「兩位叔叔，請問你們休息夠了嗎？」彩英有禮貌地用敬語問，叔叔？裴珍映有點不悅，明明剛剛還帥氣哥哥的喊著，現在卻突然叫大叔了，明明我們才剛二十歲啊！不過李大輝這個希望所有孩子都對他恭敬有禮的小孩卻覺得叔叔的喊才是有禮貌的表現，於是明明很年輕、才剛成年的兩個人就被喊成叔叔了。<br/>「Remi、彩英，餓不餓？我去給你們買冰淇淋？」李大輝伸了個懶腰，站了起來，「好喔！我也要去！」Remi牽著了李大輝的手，因為聽說這裡有土耳其雪糕，想要嘗試玩的Remi也跟了過去。</p>
<p>裴珍映看著河彩英，這個女孩子是大輝表姐的女兒吧，雖說一點也不像，但不得不說他們家基因很好。「珍映叔叔，你跟舅舅是不是很好？」彩英問。「嗯。還算吧。」裴珍映說，其實他還是挺喜歡小孩子的。最近的李大輝，好像已經不會再去觸碰以前遺留下來的回憶了。加上自己跟金龍熙、尹炫皙幾個友好了，所以要不是李大輝刻意保持聯絡，說不定就這樣成了大學裡的過客。</p>
<p>「我覺得，小舅舅他很在意你。」彩英說，「雖然他沒有表現出來，但是他書桌上的相框，放的是和你合照；每次約你出去，他都會在房間裡走來走去，確認自己不會說錯話；跟你出門前，總會多次確認自己的衣著打扮，生怕是襯不上你的林寶堅尼。」<br/>「或許，我們家真的沒有你家有錢，但是，小舅舅真的很努力的，想要跟你拉近距離。」彩英對裴珍映說，她總能看到，李大輝從林寶堅尼下來，略帶失落的神情，然後擦掉了眼淚，跟你出去玩，看著其他人跟他親密的接觸，裝作自己也很投入，其實，內心一點也不好受。<br/>李大輝其實，一直也喜歡著裴珍映，從剛開始，就已經喜歡他了。</p>
<p>「雪糕！」李大輝站在了裴珍映的背後，對他大喊，「裴珍映幹嘛發呆。」「喔...啊抱歉。」裴珍映接過了雪糕，那冰涼的口感和絲絲甜蜜，在他的舌尖融化，再不帶痕跡地離開了，再抓不住，他便會溜走。「大輝啊，謝謝你。今天很開心。」裴珍映握住了李大輝的手，對他笑了笑，這樣才意識到，自己一早已經對他動心了。或許，是有一點的忽略、一點的距離，才發現對方在身邊，是最美好的事情。</p>
<p>「說什麼呢...我們是親故啊！一起玩的時候，當然是很開心啦。」李大輝緊握了他的手，「你呀，不要老是跟別人玩而忽略我，明明我老是給你發短訊。」他略帶醋意，內心想著尹炫皙和金龍熙跟他的親密接觸。<br/>「明明是你忽略我啊！我經常也有聯絡你，讓你一起去喝酒啊。」裴珍映不甘示弱，「你說你上次IG 裡那句『鉉辰我愛你』是什麼回事？」他內心還是有點醋意的，畢竟李大輝太會表露情感啦，明明以前的他，只會對我露出這樣的表情啊。</p>
<p>「呀！都怪你不管我。」李大輝拍了拍裴珍映的肩膀，裴珍映也說：「明明是你不管我！」他們相視一笑，「好吧，以後也要管我喔。」</p>
<p>Remi和彩英相視一笑，「看來他們和好了。」<br/>其實，剛才Remi跟李大輝買雪糕的時候，她也對李大輝說了些話。<br/>「輝叔叔，如果珍映叔叔有女友了，你會有什麼反應？」<br/>「就...祝福他啊...畢竟這個人那麼木訥，肯定把女朋友悶跑了。」李大輝說著，雖然漫不經意，但在意的很。「怎麼了？那傢伙不管我，我才會這樣對他啊！他有女朋友又怎麼了？反正他向來就是重色輕友。」滿滿醋意，「嘛...你這就跟我爸爸很像了，雖然嘴裡說著不在意，其實在意得很。」Remi一本正經的說著，瞄了瞄李大輝的反應，這個人雖說很會撩，但是最不能面對的，是自己的情感。<br/>「叔叔你有那麼多朋友，怎麼偏偏想要跟珍映叔叔單獨去玩呢？」</p>
<p>或許，小孩子單純的認為只要對她好就是喜歡，才能坦率的表達自己的情感。成年人害怕受傷而變得小心翼翼，回望過去的小心翼翼，才發現，表達喜歡的情感，比起謹慎容易得很。<br/>他們牽起了手，在這個充滿希望與夢想的地方，就像小孩子一樣，打開了心扉。</p>
<p>看完了煙花，一切都顯然完美的結束了。「大家想要吃什麼？」裴珍映很難得地主動問。「嗯，去你家的那個家庭餐廳啊！」李大輝說，「難不成你想帶他們去酒吧嗎？」裴珍映家裡是做大集團生意，餐飲業是其中一個範疇，上次的海之家也是他家旗下的，平日去的酒吧也是。（所以林寶堅尼是裴少爺的代步工具www）</p>
<p>孩子們坐上了林寶堅尼，看著首爾窗外的夜景，Remi覺得一切都很新奇，嚷著要李大輝幫他拍給林煐岷看，「Remi啊，你想住在首爾嗎？」李大輝問，這個孩子在首爾接受教育的話，總比留在釜山機遇多一點。<br/>「想啊，不過，這可能會成真了！小林老師說他要回首爾教書了。」她的眼中充滿了星星，期盼著一家三口一同生活的景象。「林煐岷怎麼都不跟我和佑鎮哥說...」李大輝嘟起了嘴，現在的林煐岷就只顧東東哥和女兒了！</p>
<p>「要是需要工作的話可以跟我說，我爺爺投資幾個學區，我可以跟他說一下。」裴珍映一邊駕駛著一邊說，冷淡得很的語氣，卻說著一個有錢人的話語。投資了幾個學區？！這可是一筆大數目吧！「裴珍映，這...大概多少錢？」李大輝嘗試估算了一下，這可是數百億韓元的事吧！「我也不知道，不過我爺爺想要作育英才，這算是滿足了他的心願吧。」他的語氣平淡得不像一回事。裴珍映...果然有錢人。<br/>「珍映哥，找天帶你去一個地方，我想，你會喜歡的。」<br/>「好。」</p>
<p>吃過了晚飯，裴珍映把他們送回家，然後自己駕車回去了。「小心點，有什麼事就打給我。」李大輝對車內的裴珍映說，他擺了個ok手勢，然後就走了。還是一貫的平淡，不過今天真的很開心，畢竟回到家中，奶孩子的事就交給了表姐，彩英的媽媽。彩英的父母很歡迎Remi，還讓兩個小孩子一起睡。李大輝總算可以有自己的私人時間了，他開了手機的修圖程式，開始經營自己的社交媒體。<br/>@david.lee0129<br/>今天跟 @baebae.jy0510 一起去奶孩子了，Remi和 @_chae.young_ 很可愛對吧！</p>
<p>不一會兒，他的損友們留言了。<br/>「普閔：大輝珍映你們太閃了。」<br/>「鉉辰：李大輝不要再跟我說我愛你了🤟，裴大佬會滅掉我。」<br/>「產賀：你們交往了記得請我吃飯！」</p>
<p>啥？我跟裴珍映什麼時候交往了？！<br/>「等等，我跟裴珍映是清白的！」李大輝打在留言板，才發現裴珍映留言了「大輝❤️不許無視我。」哎呀...他們都誤會了...<br/>不過，這種感覺還不賴。畢竟，李大輝可是真的暗戀著裴珍映，一直也暗戀著。</p>
<p>///<br/>這幕寫得其實有點像我跟我好友冷戰後的交流。比起冷戰就是備戰期間我忽視了她，然後考試後的一天我們恰巧的有了兩人相處的空間，她在我面前提起了一個同學，我那時候不知道為何說了：「我就是吃醋了，你不管我...」<br/>她說：「明明是你那麼冷淡不管我！」<br/>然後兩人打鬧了起來。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>